Forgotten Life
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: They don't know where she came from. She just… appeared. She doesn't even know where she came from. But now, she's part of the Fazbear family. And things have just got real.
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Thingy

**Me: Me first FNAF fanfic. Please don't kill me. ;-;**

It's so dark…

Why is it so dark?

Why can't I remember why it's so dark?

My mind… it's so… fuzzy.

Who…

Who am I?

Foxy's eyes snap open. His eyes dart back and forth, trying to find that voice. Who was speaking? Why did its voice sound so familiar?

… It might've been the wind. It might've been the children yelling. But it sounded like a whisper. As if someone was speaking through his ears.

Foxy sighs and pushes himself off the ground. He goes up to the purple curtain and opens it just a sliver.

He can see young children running around, playing games, eating pizza and singing along to Freddy's band.

His ears droop slightly and he drops the curtain. It sways a little. He knew the voice sounded familiar. He just knew it.

He sat down on his pile of fake doubloons and rested his head on his metal hand. This was bugging him. It felt as if the answer is right in front of him, but it's so hard to reach.

It seemed as if that voice was… haunting him. Ha. Haunting. Him? That makes him scoff.

He leans back a little and heard a sound. A loud clatter.

He got up and peered through the curtains. At the front door, two men were pulling a large wooden crate into the pizzeria.

The manager seemed to be yelling at them. I'm guessing to be careful. The two men wheeled the box over near the stage and the manager took a microphone.

"Attention, we are closing soon in two minutes. I repeat, we are closing in two minutes."

The parents called their kids back to them and they all started leaving. Foxy tilted a brow. What were they taking up their? What's in that crate?

He wanted to run up there and find out for himself. But he'll break the rules…

The two men pushed the large box up the small steps and plopped it to its bottom. One of them took a crow bar and pushed it into a crevasse. He starts grunting as he pulled and finally, the top fell to the ground with a thud.

The manager smiles cheekily.

The two men grab the thing in the box and drag it out. The thing was covered under a big white sheet.

Why do they have to make Foxy so antsy?

The manager goes up to it and lifts it from behind the sheet, away from Foxy's eyesight.

He drops the sheet and looks to the two men. "You two did well! This looks brand new!"

The two smiled. The manager pays them and they leave. The manager puts his hands on his hips and grins happily.

"I can't wait to set you up!" He said to the sheet, as if it'll respond.

He lift up his wrist and looks at his watch. 10:42.

Just an hour or so for Mike to come in. He starts having the feeling of being watched and turns to where Pirate Cove was.

Foxy quickly stepped back and lets the curtain drop back.

The manager tilted a brow, but shrugged. He turns to the door and leaves the pizzeria, locking the door behind him.

Foxy was about to go out into the dining hall, but then remembered he has to wait till midnight.

Also, the janitor will be here soon.

Crap.

Foxy went back to his pile of doubloons and sat on them. He waited patiently for the clock to chime for midnight.

But it seems as if the clock was betraying him. Time felt slower than ever!

Finally, he hears the door open and close. Mike was here now. So that means it's almost midnight.

After about five minutes, give or take, the clock finally struck twelve.

Foxy hopped off his pile of plastic gold and peeked through the curtains. He looked up to where the camera was located.

The red light wasn't blinking, so that means Mike wasn't checking on him. He flung the curtains open and hurried over to Freddy and the gang's stage.

But when he got there, the white sheet was in a pile on the floor. Freddy was towering over the sheet.

Foxy sighed in an annoyed tone and walked up on stage. Freddy turned his head when the sound of Foxy's creaky limbs were climbing the small steps.

"What'd ye think yer doing, bear?" Foxy asked through his teeth. Freddy just turned his head back to the sheet.

Foxy went up to him and peered over the bear's shoulder. There was an object of some sort on the ground.

Freddy leaned over and picked up the thing carefully. Foxy got a better look at it. It was a finger. A white finger.

Eh? A finger? That doesn't make sense.

"Why's there a finger?" Foxy asked, "Where's the landlubber?"

"How should I know?" Freddy said dully. Foxy's brows furrowed, "But it was 'ere right next ta ya!"

Freddy nodded, "True. But we never saw it move."

Foxy hunched a little, annoyed that the bear, bunny nor duck have seen the thing. This was killing him!

When the hell did it go!?

Foxy returned to Pirate Cove and sat on his doubloons again. He didn't feel like trying to kill Mike.

This… thing… was seriously eating at him. Also, how did it get around the main three? Could it teleport like Freddy and the others?

Foxy sighed and started playing with his hook a little. (A/N If they're sane people out there, they'll know he's playing with his hand)

The sun was slowly rising as the night ended. Bonnie and Chica went back to their places and got into position.

Foxy's eyebrows furrowed. The thing HAS to return by now. It's not allowed to wander in the day time. So it should return to its spot under the sheet.

He peeked through the curtains again. But, his jaw dropped. The thing was back under the sheet!

Dammit!

Again, how!? He wasn't sure if this thing could teleport or he's just not paying attention.

… Maybe the latter.

**Me: Well this is short. But yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it. Also, no, the thingy doesn't teleport. It's just too hard to pay attention to. :P**

**Sally: Don't flame or complain!**

**Leafy: R-Read and Review…**

**Teddy: See ya at the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Da Thingy is an Animatronic?

**Me: Chappy two! So far, I think this is the second best story so far~ one will be Endzone of Law Talos. :P Also, Bonnie is gonna be a girl and I'm doing the AI chip thingy. I don't like the kids stuffed in suits. *shivers* -_-;**

God. Chica and Bonnie won't leave him alone!

They just stood there most of the time near the doors, wasting his power.

He sighs and clicks through the cameras again. He boredly stares at the screen until he notices something.

In the hallway, there was a figure. It can't be Foxy. He just runs down the hall and pops in to get him.

And Freddy rarely moves. Bonnie and Chica were on his sides. So… who was this? Was it the oh-so-famous Golden Freddy?

No. It seemed to have glowing eyes. Also, it wasn't staring at the camera. All the animatronics look into the camera to make him feel uneasy.

This one, this one was curiously looking around with half-lidded eyes. It stops. It slowly turns its head towards the camera.

Its soulless eyes stare into the camera. No. Into his soul.

The white of its eyes glowed, but its irises were dead black.

He just stared at it in horror. Was this the new animatronic the manager was talking about?

That… DICK!

He just made this job even HARDER! Now he has to worry about another monster!

He knocks his head on the tablet a little. He looks back at the screen with annoyance. But the animatronic was gone.

Where did it go? What happened to it? Was it outside his door or in another room?

He flicks through the cameras and finds Chica and Bonnie back into their original places.

He opens the doors and sighs with happiness. The other animatronic wasn't anywhere.

But what was it, really?

We will never know…

The next morning, the manager comes into the pizzeria in excitement. He leaves the sign on "closed" so he can get this new machine to work.

He has called Mike to return, even though he just got home, and his staff.

Everyone came in at the same time and went up to the stage. The manager smiled at them widely and said, "I am glad to see you all here! Now, I want to show you the new animatronic!"

Foxy's ears twitched when he heard that. He quickly got over to the curtains and peeked through.

He just had to see this!

The manager takes hold of the white sheet, "Now. Behold!" He yanks the sheet off and reveals the new animatronic.

Everyone's eyes widened as the robot is shown.

It was a white wolf.

It had long hair and red symbols on its forehead, under its eyes and on its shoulders. It was hunched a little, so its bangs covered its eyes.

The manager smiles happily and reaches behind the machine's back. He flips a switch.

Nothing happens.

He flips it again.

Nothing.

He flips it again.

Still nothing.

Before he could kick it in anger, "Um, sir, I could check if its wires are loose."

The manager smiles at one of his employees. "Thank you, my dear!"

She smirks awkwardly and goes up to the animatronic. She takes a screw driver from her pocket and unscrews some screws on the back of the white robot.

But, before she could finish the first screw, the animatronic started to stand up straight.

The employee jumps back. The animatronic stares at the workers in front of it with bored looking half lidded eyes.

It slowly turns to the manager and stares at him with bored half-lidded eyes.

The manager seemed like he was going to scream in joy. "Brilliant! Simply brilliant!"

Everyone seemed to step back. Foxy finally gets a clear view of the new animatronic. Those humans have been blocking it most of the bloody time.

Now, the animatronic's back was facing him. Just great!

But, at least he knows it's an animatronic. A pure white one. Except for the red markings on its shoulders.

It doesn't move. The manager claps his hands together, "Ok!" He said, "You may all go home, now! We'll open up tomorrow. Take the day off."

Everyone seemed relieved of this. When everyone was leaving, the manager stopped Mike.

"You are still coming for the night shift, right?" He asked, with a bit of worry.

Mike gulped, but he nodded, "Yes sir. I'll be here."

The manager smiles once more, "Good!" He turns to the animatronic and flips the switch on its back.

It hunches over a bit, meaning it was shutting down. Mike sighs and leaves the pizzeria.

The manager looks at his watch. 1:30 on the dot. Well, since he's here, he should put the animatronic in place.

It's not really a one man job, but he'll try. He pulls the animatronic on the heels of its feet.

He started dragging it next to Chica with a sound of disgruntles.

The dragging heels make a big SCRREEEEECH, making the manager's teeth tighten.

He stops and gently puts it in position. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

He pats the animatronic on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Fazbear family!" he said in glee.

He turns and steps off the stage. He doesn't notice the other animatronics turning their heads towards the new robot.

After a few hours to midnight, Mike comes in and goes to his office. After a couple minutes, the animatronics start moving. The three surround the newbie.

Chica knocks the white animatronic on the head, making a hollow bang. She tilts a brow. The newbie wasn't moving again.

Bonnie goes behind the animatronic and flips the switch.

Like what happened to the manager, nothing happened.

Freddy had an annoyed look on his face. "We know you're alive. Why don't you speak?"

The animatronic says nothing.

Freddy grinds his teeth a bit, "All right, if you're not going to answer, we're going to make you answer."

Before Freddy could lay a hand on the white animatronic, "Why do you wish for me to speak so rashly?"

Freddy stepped back, "I was right. Now, tell us, who are you."

The white animatronic stands up straight and stares at him with blank half-lidded eyes, "I am nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?"

**Me: *gaspe* The animatronic spoke! Anyways, the cover for this story is made by me. It's not fully colored, but the white wolf is on it. I'm glad people like this story a little. :3**

**Neji: Don't flame or complain.**

**Shimi: Read &amp; Review.**

**Page: See you at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dead Black Eyes

**Me: Well, I have to use a dumb computer that heats up every five minutes. -_- Ugh. My laptop will not be checked till around Thanksgiving. I hope at least. If there is no chapter. School. Family. Virus. Yeah. But, be glad I posted SOMETHING. I also had writers block. :P**

**Leafy: E-enjoy...**

Freddy's ears flattened against the top of his head in annoyance. Before he could snap the animatronic wolf's head off, Bonnie cuts him off and asks the white furred robot, "Can you tell us your name, please?"

The wolf gave her, I guess, usual stare. She sighed and shook her head, "I will not answer to strangers of anger and kindness."

Chica stepped up and said in her cheery voice, "Hi! I'm Chica! Would you like to play?"

The wolf turned her back towards the main three. "I do not play childish tactics." Freddy started losing screws and gears.

Back at Pirate Cove, Foxy was sitting on his doubloons, thinking of a plan to catching the "mysterious" robot. His plan was to tackle the white sheet, knock out the unsuspecting animatronic and ripe the sheet off to show the animatronics' ugly mug.

Genius Pewdes- I mean, genius Foxy strikes again!

He got up from his doubloons and goes up to the curtain. He reached over to a cloth flap, until his ear twitched. He heard voices. The damn main three. And... a new voice?

He opened up the curtain and peaked out. He notices the main three surrounding and talking, or yelling, at someone. He stepped off the cove and quietly tip-toed towards the three and hides under a table near the trio.

He notices Freddy's face. If he was a human, his face would be red of anger. Bonnie seemed as if she was trying to reason with someone. Chica looked... sad.

He sighs and tries to see who they were talking to. But black eyes started boring holes into his yellow hues. He yelped in surprise and banged his head under the table.

The other animatronics jumped and turned their heads towards the pirate fox. Foxy sheepishly smiled at them, "Sorry, mates fer sneaking up on ye's." Freddy crossed his arms.

Bonnie face palmed and turned her back at Foxy. She said, "I am so sorry-"

"Ye don't need to apoligi-"

Bonnie gave him a deadly glare. "I wasn't talking to you." She growled.

"Then who are ye talking too?"

"The new animatronic!" She pointed behind her with irritation.

Foxy looked behind the purple bunny. "... I don't see anyone."

The main three swished their heads around and stared at the empty space. "Where'd she go!?" Freddy snapped.

They all here an impatient sigh, "You all never pay attention to anything, do you?"

They looked back and find the white bot standing there with her arms behind her back, "Nobody ever pays attention nowadays. I shouldn't be surprised that you all do not pay attention."

She turns and starts walking down the dark hallway. Freddy went up to her quickly and grabbed her shoulder with sheer force. He yanked her until she was facing him. "Now listen here, twerp! I'm in charge and you'll follow my rules! You will NOT just wander around aimlessly tonight!"

She gave him her usual stare. She just lightly picked up the bear's hand and put it down to his side. She said nothing and went back to walking down the hall.

* * *

Mike was starting to stress out more and more. One was that all the animatronics were moving about. Even Foxy! He couldn't find them anywhere! He flipped through the cameras again and again, trying to find the four. He gets to the west hall and freezes in his seat.

A silhouette was moving slowly down the hallway. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. The glowing corneas, the dead soulless eyes, it was the new one.

He practically punched the door button and the mechanical door slammed shut. He checked the west hall camera and spots the animatronic walking off screen.

He changed the camera to the one near the right door and sees that it stopped in front of the door. He gulps and slowly pressed the light button. The light flickers on and reveals the new animatronic.

He yelped and fell out of his seat. Those black eyes stared at him with his death written on them. But the said bot turned and left.

Mike gasped for air as he realized he was holding his breath. Man. Why didn't that thing try and break the door down like Foxy? It just casually walked down the hall and stopped at the door.

Foxy would slam into the door or pounded his fist (Or hook?) onto the metal. Freddy can just appear into his office and the other two just stood by the window.

One time the door button was jammed and Bonnie almost attacked him. If it wasn't for the chime of the clock saying it was six, he could've been done for!

He gets up from the ground and sat back down into his chair. He stared at the cupcake that was always sitting on the desk. It's big, googly eyes stared cutely at him.

He shudders, what if the cupcake was alive? Heh. That'd be weird.

He hears the chime of the clock and he looks at the glass face of the said object. 6:00 on the dot.

Mike wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. Another night is done.

**Me: It's so SHOOOORT! I tried. TT^TT**

**Leafy: Kyla will try and post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after that.**


	4. Chapter 4 A to Z

**Me: Here ye is! Like I promised you landlubbers~**

The next day, the manager came into the pizzeria with a smile on his face and a hop in his step. Today, he was going to show the new animatronic to the public. Kids would be dying to try and interact with it!

He froze. His smile disappeared. That's right... the Bite of '87... He remember it like it was just yesterday.

It was a horrid sight. The poor child's head had a huge chuck of it's brain and skull bitten off. The child died right when the paramedics came. That poor kid... this was the reason why the animatronics can't move in the daytime and Foxy being shut down...

He shook his head, trying to rid of the nasty memory. He went up on stage and pulled the white sheet off the new animatronic. He smiled once again. He needed a name for this new dog. He scratched his chin.

Maybe we should call it Wolfie?

No. That's too obvious.

Spot?

Oh hell no. That's a pet dog's name.

He sighed and started observing the white furred bot. From head to toe he studied the inanimate creature. He sighed in defeat that he still hasn't thought of a name for the bot. Maybe he should name it by personality?

Before he could switch the wolf on, he heard the door open and close as one of his workers came in. "Sir?" the worker asked as he walked by, "What are you doing?"

The manager turned his head to the worker. "I'm having some trouble trying name this," points to the white bot, "new animatronic. But I have no ideas. You got any?"

The worker brushed back a piece of his hair, "Sorry, sir. I got nothing." The manager sighed, "Very well. Now, get to the kitchen and ready the pizzas."

"Yes sir." The worker left towards the pizzeria kitchen.

The manager scratched his head and something caught his eye. On the wolf's hand, it's pointer finger was missing. The manager started at the missing appendage and started to feel panic rising.

It can't be missing a pieces now!

The manager jumps when he hears a beep. He looked at his wrist watch and saw the small red hand moving slowly towards the nine. Everyone else should be here soon. Then all the kids and parents would be coming.

He throws the sheet over the wolf and walks off stage. He never notices the sheet shifting as the creature inside it was examining her hand.

After about an hour or so, the rest of the workers came in and readied themselves in their stations. Soon, kids and their parents started coming in. Lots of kids stared at the white sheets and they always asked the staff what was under the sheet.

They always said the same, it's a surprise! Stayed tuned for the revel!

They would pout and go back to what they were doing.

Later, the manager went up on stage and pulled a microphone out. "Attention, customers of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! It is time to show our newest member of the Fazbear family! Please, find a table and take your seats!"

The parents and children did so, but a few kids were jumping up and down on their sets.

The manager puts on a wide smile. "This is our new fun loved creature that came here, looking for a new home. So, it came to us, the Fazbear family!"

The workers face palmed. Yes, they new the manager was making a kid story, but it was getting so cheesy!

The parents clapped and the kids cheered.

The manager takes hold of the sheet, "Now, lo and behold, our newest member!"

He yanked the sheet off and reveled the whiteness of the new animatronic.

Kids gasped when they laid eyes on the new robot.

It's shiny, white fur glistened slightly from the light and the red marks seemed to almost have disappeared into its fur, but the children and parents notices it's odd marks.

"Now, the little fella needs your help on naming it! Any suggestions?

All the little kids started yelling out at once.

"Fluffy!"

"Cookie!"

"Stevie!"

"Ko-ko!"

"Now, now," the manager said, calming the kids down, "Raise your hands if you want to name the young wolf."

Almost all the kids in the room raised their hands. But a woman stood up. She had an annoyed look on her face. "How about you show honor and name the stupid robot after the child."

The manager looked at her with confusion, "Child? What child?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You know what child I am talking about."

The manager took a minute to realize what she was talking about. He started to feel nervous, "O-oh! You mean the um... sick child in the hospital?" He had to make a fake story out of this. He couldn't just say "Oh! The kid from the accident? Ok! Let's name it after the kid that died in my restaurant!"

The woman knew he was covering the real story up so he can save his business. But she went along with it, annoyingly, "I will not say the name, but it does start with a Z." She turns and leaves the pizzeria in a huff.

The manager started at the door. A z? That's it? What a clue.

"Well folks, our new member shall be called... Z!"

Lot's of kids cheered, but most of them groaned in annoyance.

The manager went behind Z and flipped the switch, praying that the animatronic would cooperate.

The animatronics' eyes opened and stared at the crowd of children. The manager gave a silent cheer and went back to the microphone, "Now everybody, say hi to Z!"

"Hi Z!" The children chimed. Z just stared at them, until she turned her head away from them. Her expression was, as always, blank. But anyone with eyes can notice that she seemed annoyed.

"Z, say hello to the kids." The manager said.

She looked back at the manager. Z? That's her name? Or, now is her name?

How creative.

She looked at the children and studied them carefully. She didn't like them. They looked like snot-nosed brats that are looking for trouble.

She kept her mouth shut. The manager was getting irritated, but he kept his cool and looked at the kids, "How about you all go back to your activities! Z seems to be a bit shy!"

The kids all went, "Awwww man." and they returned to their play time.

The manager looked back at Z and scratched his chin, "Hum... Maybe you're voice chip isn't working." He opened Z's mouth and looked down her throat. There was a small chip caught in the back that was covered in wires and such.

It seemed fine. But he wasn't an expert on animatronics.

He clamped Z's mouth shut and sighed, "I'm not sure if you're being stubborn or not, but I'm not liking it one bit."

He left the stage and went to his office. A small group of kids watched the manager return to his office and they smiled evilly while looking at Z.

**Me: I did it! Just like I promise! Uh oh, it seems as if Z is in trouble!**

**K.C.: Tomorrow or the day after that, the chapter will posted as fast as possible.**

**Me: Don't flame or complain, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Bite to Remember

**Me: Here is the other! Sorry, Christmas and all. The next chapter might come two days after Christmas.**

**K.C.: We will now know what those kids are gonna do!**

**Me: When did you start caring?**

**K.C.: I don't care. But, if these kids were innocent, I would care. But they aren't.**

**Me:... Ok then.**

The small group of kids climb up on the stage and snickered while so. They go up to the white wolf and one of the kids said, "Let's see if this bot is like a giant puzzle."

The others laughed.

Z ignored them and turned her head away from them, watching Freddy and the other two singing their annoying songs. She felt her tail being pulled on and she slowly turned her head back.

One of the kids was yanking her tail out of it's socket. He gave a really hard tug and she could see wires poking out of her tail. She winced in pain and felt her arm getting the same treatment.

She felt eyes burning into her as the kids start pulling her fur off and her hair. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she kept her mouth shut. It hurts... so much...

The kids laughed at her. "This robot is a sissy!" the one pulling on her tail grinned, "It can't defend itself!"

Her ears twitched as the kids continued to bully her.

"Look how weak she is!"

"She can never defend herself!"

"Puny brat."

Z's fist tightened.

"Lousy punk."

"She never does anything right."

Z's eyes darted around. The pain coursed through her circuits. How was she still feeling all this hurt? Where those voices coming from? She'll never get those answers...

Her arm finally gave way and was yanked out roughly, her circuits were flying around and the boy who yanked out the arm lifted it over his head, triumphfully.

"I got the arm!"

The other kids cheered. The one pulling on Z's tail lets go and joins them in their cheesy victory dance.

As they ran off, still having her arm. In a dark corner of the restaurant, tiny white dots appear and a sickening smile spreads on furry cheeks.

The kid that took her arm out went to the bathroom and smiled at his reflection. "Dad will be surprised at how strong I am!" He boosted to himself as he puts the arm on the floor and turned on the water to wash his oily hands. The lights flickered.

He stops and looks up to the light fixtures. "Stupid lights." He grumbled. He took some soap and scrubbed his face off. After he rinses the suds off, he looks back up to the mirror and his mouths opens to scream in horror.

But a furred hand covered his mouth and said, "Shhhhhh~ You shouldn't hurt little girls feelings~" Rows of sharp, shiny teeth appear into a smile as they dig into the flesh of the boy's arm.

* * *

Z stared at her missing arm. It hurts. Oh, it hurts. Her tail was only hanging on a few wires and her fur was matted and teared. She sighs and her ears twitch to a sound of a woman's scream.

She gaze turns to the bathroom and finds a woman carrying a boy towards the manager's office. Blood trailed behind her.

Z felt confused. What was that red substance? Where was it coming from?

A voice appeared from the intercom, "Attention guests of Freddy Fazbear's, we are closing early due to technical difficulties. Please head to the exit right away."

The parents and children did so and left.

The pizzeria was quiet. Too quiet.

The manager and a woman came out of the office as soon as odd sounds were heard in the distance. Z turns her head towards the window and spots a vehicle with red and blue lights flashing rapidly on it.

After that, Z had lost interest.

Soon, Mike came at his usual time and the animatronics were out to play. But before they did so, Bonnie hurried over to Z in a panic.

"Are you alright!?" She asked in fear.

Z stared at her, then said "I am fine."

Bonnie's brows furrowed, "This is NOT fine!" She snapped, pointing to Z's missing arm, "Where's your arm."

Z didn't answer. Instead, the two tense up when they hear a loud clank. They turn and find Z's arm lying behind them. Bonnie picked it up and gave it to Z.

"Maybe Foxy could help you. He fixed us a few times and tried to fix himself/ Maybe he'll fix you."

Z stared at her arm with her normal stare and took it gently. "Fine..." Z steps off stage and heads over to the Pirate Cove.

She takes hold of the curtain and raised it over her head. She tries climbing up, but to no avail.

"Let me help ye there, lass." She felt an arm wrap around her and pulls her up.

The arm lets her go and she looks up, finding Foxy smiling. But the smile drops to a frown when he spots her arm.

"Oh holy rum!" He exclaimed. He took her arm and lightly dragged her over to his fake pile of doubloons. He ushers her to sit on said plastic and she did so, wincing in the process.

Her tail twitched when it hit contact with the ground.

Foxy disappeared behind a pile of boxes and he started rummaging around, bubbling to himself once or twice. He cheers, "Ah-ha!" and goes over to Z, tripping over a box.

He tried to regain his balance but found himself stumbling all over the place. He finally caught his feet and kneels behind Z.

"Hum... Your tail has been ripped outta place, you're missing tuffs and tuffs of fur and your arm is yanked out." He says with sarcasm, "This should be a piece of cake."

Z felt her wires being pulled and her arm being pushed back into place. Foxy fixed her tail and arm, but her fur was said to stay the same unless she could grow it back.

Which was impossible.

The yellow hued animatronic did the finishing touches into Z's arm and wrapped it with shreds of white cloth. He smiled at his success. "Until the manager gives you the right adjustments, you'll be good as new."

Z nodded slowly and got up. She waved her tail back and forth, seeming that the wires have been connected back on. She couldn't move her arm whatsoever, but se didn't care.

She nodded at Foxy, "Thank you." she mumbled and started towards the curtain.

"Hold yer horses, lass."

Z stops and turns.

Foxy went up to her with a small white object. He gingerly picked up Z's hand and said, "This might sting a little," and shoved the object in the empty space on her hand.

She winces and looks at her hand. Her missing finger was back.

She looked back at Foxy and he smiled, "Don't wanna lose yer finger again, aye?"

Z nodded and finally left back towards her spot on the stage, noticing the main three were missing.

**Me: There! Ya happy! Now, whomever is Pming me saying I'm a lazy ass should stop bugging me. I'm trying hard on this story. I'm having family problems and school problems and freaking Christmas is tomorrow!**

**K.C.: Calm down, Kyla.**

**Leafy: Um... Don't flame or complain.**

**Teddy: Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6 What the Hell just Happened

**Me: Who missed me? Nobody? Ok...**

**K.C.: *face palm***

**Me: Sorry I'm late... Again. I got my laptop fixed, then right off the bat, it got a virus. AGAIN! It's being fixed AGAIN! So my files will be deleted. AGAIN! So, I had to rewrite this WHOLE THING!**

**K.C.: You suck at your job.**

**Me: TT^TT I know.**

Mike continued to flip through the cameras, panic slowly rising from the ashes. Bonnie and Chica were on his sides, Freddy was close by and Foxy is about to make a run for it down the hall. "Will you guys ever leave me alone!?" Mike snapped at the screen, not really waiting for an answer.

He turns on the lights for the two doors, finding the two animatronics have left. He sighed in relief and opened up the two doors. Let's see... it's 4 o'clock and he has 43% of power. He might just make it!

He changes the camera to Pirate Cove and his skeleton practically jumped out of his body. The purple curtains for the Pirate Cove were fully open!

Mike changed the camera to the west hallway and finds Foxy running down it in quick speed. Before Mike could slam the metal door down, the sound of a distorted scream rang in his ears.

* * *

Z sat on the stage, feeling confused. Where did the main three go? They keep doing this for some odd reasons. She didn't know what it meant, nor what it did.

She sighed and got up to her feet. She started to wander down the east hall, searching for one of the animatronics. She always saw Chica go down this hall, and sometimes Freddy.

As she walked down, she notices the metal door open. It was rarely open, so this was a great opportunity for her! She went up to the door and poked her head in, being caution for the door to slam down on her suddenly.

Her eyes widened at the sight she was seeing. The man was about to close the other door, but Foxy was about to tackle the man with his jaw wide open.

Z's hand slowly raised up to her head and rubbed it slightly. Next thing she finds herself doing, is running in and jumping in-between Foxy and the man. Rows of sharp, pointy teeth dug into Z's arm.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a painful scream. Black, gooey oil started to leak out of her arm like a oily waterfall.

The teeth detach from her arm and she could feel the taller animatronic tower over her. Bright, yellow hues started to bore in her.

She dared to look up.

"Z! What are ye doing!?"

She slowly looked up, seeing a pissed off Foxy. Her brows furrowed and snapped, "What are YOU doing?"

The man behind her seemed to squirm in his seat. She glanced over to him and he froze. Z looked back at Foxy, "What are you trying to prove by attack this... this man?"

Foxy growled and said, "This security guard is not in his proper attire. We are just-"

"Just what? Trying to take a bite there, matey?" She mocked.

Foxy seemed taken aback at this. Z continued, "What are you even trying to accomplish? What you were doing is going to break the man!"

Foxy grabbed Z roughly and lifted her up a few inches away from his nose. His eyes seemed to slowly turn into small little white dots with black corneas. "Watch yer self, lass. Or ye might get yerself hurt."

Z glared at Foxy hard, until she sighed, "I don't know what you or the others are doing... or what it means to you... but I won't let you break the man."

Foxy's eyes went back to their glowing yellow. He lets go of Z and leaves the office in a flustered huff.

Z turned her head towards the man and said nothing. She left herself, leaving the man alone.

* * *

Mike sat there, flabbergasted. What just happened? One minute, he was about to get his head bitten off by Foxy and the next the new animatronic saves him.

The hell man!

Mike smacked his face. It's just a f-ed up dream. You just fell asleep on the job and imagined that this happened. The chime of the clock made Mike jump out of his seat.

6:00

**Me: It's so short it's not even funny. T_T The second chapter will come later or tomorrow.**


	7. Problem!

I am sorry I haven't posted. I am very very sick and I might have to go to the hospital. I will post after.

Kyla


End file.
